User talk:AgentGoldfish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Goldfish Darkskull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 05:30, November 19, 2009 Hello would you mind asking some questions on my Q&A!!!! I't would really help here's the linkCeline, Maggie and maybe other people!!!!! Q&A!!!!! Ask the question on my talk page!!! Or on its discution page!!! Emilylover224 15:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 That is awesome!!! Thnx!!! I didn't see it yet, but you may put it on my talk page! I will get started on your contest tommorow!!! :) Very nice!!!!! It's awesome!!!!! Pizza hut lol that's so random!!! X) lol g2g ttyl and thank you again!!!!! Here is my Goldfish, hope you like it! I am not the best a drawing guys! Question i answered it. i added some humor first though check it out! Q&A Goldfish Style! For Goldfish: Why does your creator keep typing in the summary box some random lines when he edits something? No hard feelings, just found it funny :) PerryPerry 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, shoot. --Manta-bee 07:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Questions! 1. Who exactly are you, Goldfish? Can you tell us a bit about yourself? 2. How old are you Goldfish? --RayaQuest 00:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? --RayaQuest 22:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i found you Its Ryan from school oh I VOTE DARK SKULL whatever that means. And who is this? PS Sign your posts with 4 ~ --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) re:i found you I made an account and wheres the q and a section? Dude again! i made my own agent but i don't know how to upload it on. Oh nevermind Hullo Again Hi again neighbor of Phineas and Ferb. You've started up a wiki now? Wow, around 250 wiki edits, 500 fanon edits and 24 useless edits equals 774 edits. Are you thinking of having a rest of that? Also, where is my name on the Q&A Goldfish style (LOL)-Tri State International Airport! 03:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) hey you talk to me!? Respond right away! I just made a new wiki and you qualify is called the Ryan wiki you can sign on and blog and build the worlds vocabulary of Ryans!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go http://theryan.wikia.com Question for Goldfish style 1. If the U.S. Army was out there right now going to arrest you for battling witches, what would you do? And there is no reason I'm asking this. No, really. Really! Oh, And don't look out the window.--RayaQuest 19:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Walter Thanks! He doesn't have say anything.--RayaQuest 00:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About ur offer... Thanks, but no. I figured it out. --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 01:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Followers Dill?--Tri State International Airport! 08:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey AgentGoldfish I put up Sierra in the blog 'Hey AgentGoldfish--RayaQuest 16:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Request! I thinking I needed an animal follower, besides Petals, so can you draw my newest follower on Paint? He/she is a small panda bear light blue and white, with light blue fur in place of the black fur. I'm thinking of a name. I'm thinking he/she will be Christie Ko Lean Ayin's (Christalyn's) pet or something. Thanks! :)--RayaQuest 16:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! I've decided to call him Kiko. Merry Christmas! Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Merry Christmas! --RayaQuest 22:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks Thanks, for the pic of me. It doesn't really look like me, but's it's fine! Anyway, random fact. Did you know there is a PeryyxVanessa Fan club or something? I searched it on Google, and it popped up. I didn't look at it very closely though.--RayaQuest 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! EMFG, that looks just like me! Thanks Merry Xmas 2 u, 2!!! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 15:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Aaron I'm going to try to draw Aaron too.--RayaQuest 16:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I just recently wrote a new songfic and made a blog post out of it! I want you to read it and tell me what you think of it! Thanks! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 23:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well...(again) Guess my question finishes the QnA with a good ending. LOL. (P.S:It's reformatted by someone into that)-Tri State International Airport! 14:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Did you know?(which you probably do) Danville is a real place!! And my icon is awesome-User:Gamerchao Yes, almost everyone does recognize... --Tri State International Airport! 12:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yay! That's perfection! I can't wait to see if you can find the others! Yay! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Once again, perfectional! I didn't think you'd be able to find them! They ARE secret aeons, after all. And yes, I'm working on Shiori. Also, P.S. do you like my new signature? --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Logo I like the logo! But I still have Zuzu and Amber, remember? I guess they won't be in the logo. It's fine! If we have new followers later, they won't in the logo.--RayaQuest 02:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Making the wiki? We have the logo, so when our we going to make the wiki? Are we still waiting until January 1st?--RayaQuest 02:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) End You ended you Q&A? You never asked my question.--RayaQuest 02:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) u were on my favs i looked up to you i LOVED you but now you broke my heart boo hoo start it back up plz-Emilee*puppy dog face HOUR? In an hour??? ALRIGHT! What color? Um..... I'm not sure, let's ask Smilez and Marcella.--RayaQuest 02:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Planet Kuzbain About the RayaQuest from planet Kuzbain, I'm not sure. Well, I'll ask if there is a AgentGoldfish from Kuzbain! XD--RayaQuest 02:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Helloz! I just wanna say hi and Happy New Years!!!!--Randompnfnerd 04:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Boys Testing for 1st Badge:Whittling We are testing for our first badge: Whittling. To recieve this badge click on the link: http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.html Thanks! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Useless wiki Since last week there is no contributions in the wiki. Check it out.--FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, Agent. Just alerting you that I've given you, Fadhil, and Kittyfire admin rights. Good luck maintaining the wiki! The Flash {talk} 02:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin and others When will you change the skin? And o yea, you have my email right? Send me those songs, excluding: *The Soundtrack Songs *The Christmas Vacation Songs *AGLET *Come home Perry *What do it do *Paper Pelican Floorshow *There is no candy in me *Squirt that gelatin monster *Robot Rodeo *Izzie Got The Frizzies *When You Levitate *Boat of Romance *Watching and Waiting *EVIL LOVE -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 11:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help and support of Team Improbable. --Zacbio My new blog Please check out my new blog! I need help with Team Improbabale! Zacbio!! I'm so random Sorry about those NASCAR updates everytime I hear the word NASCAR I get involved a lot. yo Phineas and Ferb rule at evrything I need help I need help at posting more pages.Will you help me? I can't believe it. You really are Goldfish Darkskull. Wait a minute! You weren't playing yourself on Phineas and Ferb. Oh, I see the point that you were on youtube but let's face it. You can't make yourself the main character. Gazette How do I start writing my article, more importantly, where? ---Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 22:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Helloz!! and welcome to the first issue of The Danville Times, and to the first edition of Daisy's Column!! This is obviously a column hosted by me, Daisy56, a.k.a. Daisy. Today I will "rant about something related to the wiki or Phineas and Ferb", (as stated by Agent in the preview issue of the Times). I've been noticing that there are many fan fics on here that involve other cartoons, such as Phineas and Ferb meet Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb meet Lilo and Stich, ''etc. Also, I started thinking about how would Phineas and Ferb look like on other shows, in other styles. Like, if they ever had a cross-over with some other great animated cartoon, such as ''SpongeBob, Teamo Supremo(I still can't believe they don't show this one anymore), or Kim Possible ''(I loved this show!).So, here's a question to all the fanon authors: Would they (Phineas and Ferb) be drawn in the other's show's style, or would the other show's characters be drawn in the ''Phineas and Ferb style? (Just something random I thought about while remembering good ole memories from House of Mouse.) Well, it turns out that my internet connection sucks right now, so I might as well write some more stuff that I was going to include in the next issue until I'm able to e-mail this to Agent. Usernames: I remember the day I first joined this wiki....(FLASHBACK!!!) I was in Mexico on my cousin's computer, and I was on Emilylover224's blog, complimenting her on her picture. She asked me if I could create an account, and I said, okay. I couldn't really waste much time thinking about what should I choose as my username, so I wrote chose the first thing that popped into my head: Randompnfnerd. I would later regre-- What do you know! My connection's back on!! I'll just finish the username thing in the next edition of The Danville--''Wait!!! Never mind.... As I was saying, I would later regret choosing this as my username, as many (cough, cough, Raya) said it was ''very, very long. That was around March, and the week after that, when I was again in Mexico, I created another account because I forgot my password on the Randompnfnerd one. This time I took a long time deciding my username. I thought--No!! No! You do not bite people's socks!! No!! Sorry, that was my friend's dog. I put much thought into my new account name. These were the original choices: Alice54 (I like Alice in Wonderland), MaxRide56 (I love the Maximum Ride series that nobody on here seems to know about), and Daisy56 (A version of my middle name, plus, she always beats Bowser on Mario Kart Bowser101). Daisy56 won. So, the second question of the week: Did you guys think a lot about what your usernames should be, or did you guys just type in random stuff? Well, that's all for this week, folks! Sam Sparks is out! Peace!! :-) There it is!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 17:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Second rant I'm so soooorry people, I was not allowed to get on my computer for a week!! I'm especially sorry to the soon-to-be Addictgirl14, who thought I was ignoring her all week long. And am especially sorry to the whole wiki because I seemed to bail on you guys. I'm pretty sure no one missed me, though....... Well, here's my rant of the week: ......... You know, I'm not even going to bother writing my rant, because it's not going to make any sense. I'll just----oh, gosh, IS THAT A SPIDER??!!! Oops, just my imagination again. I believe I have arachnophobia, which is the fear of spiders. I really am not scared of them, they just creep me out. Alice: You're scared of them. Me: Alice, get back to the Follower's Wiki this instant!! I'm trying to write something here!!! Alice: Whatever. Me:Sorry, guys, sh-- I just thought of something!!! Guys, I wonder what are Phineas and Ferb's deepest fears?? I mean, I guess they're supposed to have fears, 'cause, they're cartoons, and every cartoon has a fear! I definetly know what my charcater's fears are. So guys, here's the Q of the week!! What do you think are Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella's deepest fears? (We already know what Candace's is, acrophobia.) Well, this might be my shortest r-- hey!! I wasn't supposed to write a rant!! I guess it comes to me naturally. Max Ride is out! PEACE!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 16:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm GIP and I'm new here. Well, I was part of the school paper once and only once. I saw that you are working on a newsletter called "Danville Times" and well, looks like your doing good. God bless us, everyone. ~~Geek in the Pink~~ Hello Agent! Certainly, I would love to do that, it would give me more time! XD! I already have a comic for tommrow, so it's all good. :) Thanks for asking, I would like to do that! Disneygirl94 17:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC)DG Ok, I'll upload it. :D Here you go! :D DG hey AgentGoldfish. Its me, Reddude. I am new here and wondering if seperate episodes of fan made seasons can be on seperate pages, or all have to be on the same page. thanks if u reply :) Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 23:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New here m new here so maybe you can tell me how everything works around here!?!...Please? The biggest of the delly meats!!!!! Here is my pic for the gazette, sorry it's late. DG Ello? I haven't met you in the IRC! Come On I want to see your You-Tube channel. What is it like? Danville Times:The Over, Over, OVERDUED newsletter. happy 1.400th edit! Goldfish, everyone knows that running and managing a wiki is hard. So here is one for your thinking cap:When will we publish the next issue of the Times? It's been three weeks after the latest newsletter published, and i noticed that not much users already submitted work. The subscribers may began pissed off with this, just like me when waiting anxiously for the issues of the Tri State Gazette. Now what should we do to discipline the editors of the newsletter and keeping our subscribers satisfied? From that guy that proclaims himself Phineas Flynn, PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Lay off me, please Look. I only missed one Times. I don't know about you, but they load me with homework at my school on the weekends and I also have to share my computer with my mother. So forgive me if I'm not always on here or fufilling my duties as an ordinary user. I know you are an admin and are above me and I respect you, but you seem not to like me that much. I am just saying it feels like you are singling me out sometimes and I don't appreciate that. [[User:American che|'American che']][[User talk:American che|{i'm not an owl!}]] 00:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) That would be great. [[User:American che|'American che']][[User talk:American che|{i'm not an owl!}]] 00:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The Old Abandoned Useless Facts Wiki Dode, you know those icons you have beside the URL that you did in the PF Followers wiki? We should make one of that for the Useless Facts wiki, which is actually, abandoned. -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 14:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Request from Ferblover Ferblover is volunteering for a job in the Danville Times, maybe to replace the fanart or maybe another new part. He is proposing to make comics for the Times. Let me know if you have any inputs PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) TIME FOR THE DANVILLE TIMES ISSUE 4!!! You've been warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 14:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok then You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 23:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHAOS AND CALAMITY?!? Hey Agent G! What's up? I just had a quick question ta' ask you. WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY PAGE CALLED "CHAOS AND CALAMITY THE COYOTES"?!?!? It's fanon! I created it so it should be allowed up here! Please respond soon. Please consider leaving this page up. I put hours of hard work into it. Thanks. Ferb 23:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Chaos and Calamity Chaos and Calamity are PnF's coyote counterparts in the fanfiction that I will be posting very soon. I think they should be allowed up here because of these reasons. Thank you. Ferb 03:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Chaos n' Cal Awww. Cmon dude! They're canine versions of Phineas and Ferb! People have made girl versions of them, young versions of them, and Nan has even made cowdog versions of them? Just cause they're furry doesn't mean they can't be allowed. Here. I want you to watch this video about Calamity. After watching this, compare Calamity to Ferb on my talk page. Thanks bud! http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?client=mv-google&v=ZLKSCxBpJG0 The Danville Times NASCARfan0001 17:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Do you have any more jobs open for me to work on The Danville Times for?If you do please come to NASCARfan0001's home page or talk page.NASCARfan0001 17:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC)By the way keep this page up if you want to give me job for The Danville TimesNASCARfan0001 17:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Times NASCARfan0001 18:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC)I do have a suggestion AgentGoldfish and it is a Headliner. Girls on Phineas and Ferb NASCARfan0001 18:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Who do you think is the hottest girl on Phineas and Ferb?NASCARfan0001 18:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Oh I'm listening to Smoke On the Water by Deep Purple on iTUNESNASCARfan0001 18:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Guest Columnist NASCARfan0001 18:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Hey AgentGoldfish can I NASCARfan0001 have the job as a Guest Columnist?NASCARfan0001 18:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) DO YOU HATE ME ! do you hate me and why me if you do what did i do .I didn't insalt your intellagence did I no I did not so what problome do Y.O.U have with M.E. feel free to explane send me a message k k ''' ''chow for now,Tiffany aka Iluvrkman 19:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC)'' NOT TALKING ABOUT EMILEE '''Just read what i wrote and don't be afraid to write back you have already hurt my feelings so it wouldn't matter now not that you are thinking about being nice sorry i'll stop Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 20:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC), Copyrights Question Hey Agent G. I just had a quick question I wanted to ask you. I read a page called "Perry the Platypus Fails" and on it was a picture that I drew. I never got a message asking if they could use my copyrighted work. I left a message saying how upset and sad I was on the author's talk page and they haven't yet replied. Is there a penalty for users if they use other people's work with out the original author's (in this case cartoonist's) permission? Lemme know ASAP. Ferb 20:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, When I just spent about 19 minutes on a page the computer just deleted it. MichaelA. 20:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Disney14ph12 said sorry for messing it up How are you doing? sorry for editing your character I didn't know it was your :) From : Disney14ph12 Disney14ph12 What do you mean NASCARfan0001 18:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Dude,I think I know enough about this wiki I have created my own articles like Phineas and Isabella Go To South Carolina.South Carolina is my home state that is why I made this a story of mine.NASCARfan0001 18:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) About Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation NASCARfan0001 18:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Do you know about the new Phineas and Ferb special?That is what I will put in the Guest Column Yo again Agent G NASCARfan0001 02:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Yes,I do rant about NASCAR,Phineas and Ferb,and Atlanta Braves baseball tomorrow they are playing Kansas City at Turner Field in Atlanta,GA.NASCARfan0001 02:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Crack Shippings NASCARfan0001 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Why do you do crack shippings and what do you have so far in your crack shippings.NASCARfan0001 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :We'd all like to know (: ...Phinerbelloony FTW! [[User:American che|'American che']]{expecto patronum} 02:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I was woundering if you wanted to come and check out the Random-Ness wiki {http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Random-ness_Wiki} Cuz I know your a random user (Your avatar is a goldfish LOL) and its actually more fun than I thought it'd be! I can make articals of everything thats ever crossed my mind EVER! TD is out for now! PEACE! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! The letter M rules! Team Doofenshmirtz 01:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (No. I am not RPing. Ferb is just a shortening of my username.) Gyrurururururu.... IRC Thingy What's all this business about going into the IRC or being blocked?? Can you please explain because you know I can't go into chat rooms. Please respond ASAP! --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 01:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, well, I still can't download Java because "my Internet connection settings do not allow it". Plus, try telling my mom about the IRC being safe. She's very protective and stubborn. --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 03:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't go into the IRC, I'm not allowed to go into chat rooms, plus, I don't use blogs that much anymore, so, yeah, i can't go into the IRC. I respect my parents' decision of not letting me go into the IRC, and I don't want to disobey them. Thankz for listening. Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) okayz, thanks? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Reason why I'm not in the IRC. Hi Goldie! I'm on vacation right now and the internet sucks where I am. It took a long time for this page to load so I could send you this. BTW: I wrote a Baloney and Kids script with Phineas, Ferb, and Candace for a Phinemaniacs episode. Peace! Ferb 15:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lanie Okay. Here's somethin I think you should know Goldie. Before PremireChannel'10 came here Lanie was up on Perry's page stating that she is his wife. Now that they came here, they took off all of my Perranie stuff (that took months to put up) and put Blue in her place! And guess what they made Lanie; EX-wife! THIS IS AN INSULT TO MY CHARATCER! Ferb 06:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Lanie So... Does this mean I can use Wiley Coyote like how PremireChannel'10 uses Blue? !!! Stop editing me and Ferblover's information GOT IT Stop it DON'T SAY ANYTHING RUDE ON MY BLOG. GOT IT YOU KNOW WHAT AGENT B'S WIFE IS PERRY ON PERRY ADVENTURES OK Warning I'm going to report because I think you are saying (Other stories: Blue the Dog) NO NO NO NO NO! I won't put up with this. OH BY THE WAY Perry Jr.'s wife is Pyper the Platypus. So stop editing Other stories or I will report this to FadhillPF plz In the next issue of the Danville Times can you put as a helper but you can choose any job for me OK# ? Whats a ''rant I have only been on this wiki since the last month *PremierChannel TV'10 June 7th 2010 18:55 (UTC)DG ? Whats a rant I have only been on this wiki since the last month *PremierChannel TV'10 June 7th 2010 18:55 (UTC)DG The Danville Times In Issue 6 can you put my picture in the Danville Times. Perry Adventures: Issue 1 RE: IRC No offense, Goldfish, but I've tried IRC, and couldnl't do it. Why should I get blocked for that? Think about it. But it's crazy 01:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's called that the clearing cache or whatever wouldn't work. I'll try again later if I don't get in trouble for being on the computer right now. I've got something to show you 02:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Correction: I can't download anything except pictures, and that's only because when I "save to my computer", it says "download". Some things just give me a bunch of symbols that don't make since. I've got something to show you 01:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ferbandemilyfan98 Can you please explain to this user that he/she cannot write stories about non-related Phineas and Ferb stuff on here, such as stories about the Kids Next Door, because she/he is obviously starting to hate me, due to her retort on her user talk page and the comment she shot at me on her blog. Please explain the guideline rules used on here, before I explode and start cussing. Thankz! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thankz, dude. I owe you...*counts fingers* seventeen-and-a-half.Hechos y Tonterias Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi I have a few questions Sometime in July Hi AgentGoldfish I have a few questions! Are you called goldfish because you like the crackers? Do you know what brb means (because I have Know clue)? How did you get so popular? Thanks you! Please Answere YOU ROCK fireside10 wait sorry firesidegirl10 Season 34 Can Goldfish Be in Season 34? User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 13:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Thanks Thank you for the answeres Firesidegirl10 Hello Hello, I joined wikia today. There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 20:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I jst joined the fourms! There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 00:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Please give me the links to ALL IMAGES used to make the new wiki logo. Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|''"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 05:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC IRC IRC The title explains it all. GET TO IT NOW! Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 15:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Has anyone done a rant? Because I'm willing to go back in business if no one's done a rant. :) 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 23:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Plus, i can e-mail you the rant now. That's great! I was wondering why the Times hadn't come out..... 'Kiki's Delivery Service '''{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 23:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Question to G-Fish Yo Agent G-Fish. This isn't a PremierChannel Question, but it's brother company, ' Caravan H8r's Club Co.'. Q. What's everyone's fave video game? A. ? Please answer on that Q&A page. Thnx :D Hey. You don't know me, but can be part of the Danville Times staff? Staff Hey, can I be part of the Danville Times staff? Staff Hey, can I be part of the Danville Times staff? Danville Times Issue 5 The Chronicles of Zim questions I answered the questions you had on my episode The Chronicles of Zim. They are on the discussion board. -Heinz84 Q I have a question for Candace! What is her fave crack shipping? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Chronicles of Zim questions Again, I responded to your questions about my episode, "The Chronicles of Zim". The answers are on the discussion board. -Heinz84 I'm sorry. It's just that you never responded, so I didn't know you already saw. -Heinz84 Ummm... How do you make that "This character is the property of..." template? Times Picture Okay. Here's my pic. Yakko (Random-ness) Ferblover (PnF Fanon) 13:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok What happened to the Candace songs "Queen of Mars" and "Busted, Busted, Busted"? Their videos aren't on the pages for them on the P&F Wiki. P&I4EVAH! 20:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The Times Column We still have 2 blank entries. Planty's and the other one.... '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh and anyway, Ferblover has quit the job, and quit fanon. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll put both. Let's make this issue the biggest one, EVER!!! (It comes out in Indonesia's Independence Day!) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya I heard it on tv -Nan Issue 6 Sorry I hope noone else will make an article that will insult a character, especially as one as cute as Isabella. Such as this one here picture of her I made today. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agh! I'm sorry, I didn't know she was removing her picture, I thought that maybe she was removing the picture because she hated Ferbella or something, as something similar is happening on the Powerpuff Girls Wiki. Sorry! Sunshine Power '''Nang nang nang nang.... 13:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry man. didn't know Hey, I didnt know My blog would be trouble for the Fannon. Okay, okay I'll put the blog as a canidate for deletion. Happy.Ultimatephinferbfan 13:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Times Fanpic Do you have a new fanpic for the times? It's coming out Sept 1/2. '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 10:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) PaF Pokemon Crossover So, about your Pokemon PaF crossover, well, I'm going through with it. I'll give you credit. I just got Pokemon HeartGold at Target yesterday (good think I still have birthday money), so that'll give me new ideas if I need any. I'll give you credit in the article. It's called Phineas and Ferb: Pokemon. Oops. Forgot to sign it! HiBy25 13:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Daisy56 She doesn't want the content changed, so I am left with no choice and not undo them. On Alice FS, I changed it to be less of a Mary Sue. On the blog comments on that one by her, you can just delete them. You must tell Daisy about that I have to set things right. Apparently she wants me to not be nice. Please respond ASAP!!!!Isabella and Lego Liker 16:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Isabella and Lego Liker is also changing what other people say on the RAWEFCs. I want her to be nice and apologize to me, but she/he will not answer to me. He/She is not setting things right by changing things that I and others supposedly did on RAWEFC. There. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 17:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :American che and I request you to explain to IaLL what he/she needs to do, because he obviously doesn't. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 17:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC): : In utter sadness, I quit on on this wiki. That is all. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:07, September 5, 2010. RE: Your Abbreviation I put a 6 in it because look at the numbers. A four and two ones. Four plus one is five, add the other one and you get six. I mentioned this on my first blog. Just a day, just an oridinary day 19:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) One of the things we have in common. Trust me, you tell me to grab something, it's right in front of me, and I keep asking where it is. I'm very spazzy. In gym, I don't kick the ball until the last second and I have aim issues. Just a day, just an oridinary day 20:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Summers yet to come characters Thanks for talking to the people who keep deleting Zor, but that's ok. I talked to Phinfan about it, and we've decided we're just going to leave Zor as a minor character, not part of the main cast. I can't wait to see what your guy Goldfish is doing in the show :). And here is Dirty Matt's son, Jason Dirkov. In the only episode I've made up about him, Bufford gets thrown in jail with him. -Heinz84 9:32 PM 09/11/10 Here's the fanon pic for the times I did. I'm having trouble giving it to Faddy, but I'll try again But here is it for you. :) Disneygirl94 03:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC)DG The M.T is completely for something else, has nothing to do with my name whatsoever. Just to clear things up. Times Pic I don't really think we need to use regulation system on who's pic will be on the times. Isn't it better to have more than one? And FYI, it cooperates greatly with the iPad PhineasFlynn123 - I know what we're gonna do, NOW! 15:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I've heard that wikia has wrote back, have you replied? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, and don't forget to ask, how does the points/achievements system really works like? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) IT'S ME! Whatchya doin' ? Firesidegirl10 01:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I find that interesting (because I'm sitting in my bed doing this) do you have any future charaters? Firesidegirl10 01:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) (opens and closes mouth) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Meow meow meow meow me--BEAR. 22:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Issue 9 Hi, I'm new here. a very good talk page! --Fuchs111 16:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Musted 'MUSTED!' Hi Goldy Its me! I like the idea of Goldfish be on a who wants to win a date. Firesidegirl10 (talk) 23:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Oh... har har har Firesidegirl10 (talk) 01:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dude, seriously, do I really need to warn you that the Times will come out in 4 days? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 22:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ITS... ME dun dun Hi, you have won a golden smiley award DON'T EAT IT. Please make a speech.Firesidegirl10 (talk) 01:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin I am 11. I intend to make a login when I'm 13. But I'm wondering, how do you become an administrator? Do you sign up or something? Hmm... ---****--- Roads 18:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you don't sign up to become an Admin. You, I don't actually know what you do to become an Admin, because I'm only the Admin on a bunch of other wikis because I created them. Oh well? Who's Ready To Party? 2:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. ---****--- Roads 19:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Generally on larger wikis they have an RFA, but we've got all the admins we need because we're a tiny wiki. (Well, not tiny, but we're below average.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 19:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Times Hey, it's HiBy. I know I haven't done it yet, but is it too late to write an article in the Times? 'Cause, I'm a busy person, but I was gonna write something, but I never came around to it, so I was just wondering. I'll have to start finding material, since I was, like Daisy, given the Random Article. I have to earn my Intrepid Reporter patch now! Who's Ready To Party? I AM!! 3:43 October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, um, I was reading all the Times about five minutes ago, and I noticed that Daisy stopped doing her Rant thing! Soo..... Would it be alright if I replaced her? After all..... I did get a job in the Times......... Who's Ready To Party? 6:12 October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE RE: Admin You know, I have done all those things on the list except for a lot of edits. Right now I have, like, 905. Who's Ready To Party? 6:00 October 15 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 The Creator Case Thanks for the info to "crack this case wide open!" How ironic that the Wiki's creator is inactive. ---****--- Roads 19:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my page of Phineas and Isabella's kids? It wasn't ment for going crazy with paint and how it is not good! It was about imagination! And i don't think you should've deleted it! It is very interesting to see everybodys ideas! You just can't tell someone never to put a paint pc on a page or else you will delete it! That's not right. So im gonna make a new one. But ask for only drawings ~Cella Goldroid Are you Goldroid? His User Page link goes here. If you are, how come I don't get the Danville Times? Also, Goldroid, or AG, I have a newsletter for it... There is a new series in the Wiki. It's New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! In it, there are new machines, new Doof schemes, and 2 new characters in Season 2! And it's almost all specials with some "International Crossovers." And, with some pages, you can write most of the story yourself! (Until I get an idea. Then I'll write it. So hurry up!) It even has its own category! So come on down! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] This would be like a side ad. Keep this on, because it could advertise from here! ---****--- Roads 17:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Community Category:Community News Fanfiction Collaboration. GoldFish, it's Scubadave. What you say we have fanfiction collaboration. I want to write one where my character meets your character and maybe on other articles he'll meet some other well-known members.I wanted to let you know because I couldn't just include you without prior notice. I'll accept some ideas if you have any too. Let me know. Thanks for reading. scubadave 03:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Scubadave Thanks dude, i'll get to work on it ASAP. And check out my new fanfiction. The New Resident from New York. Oh, and sorry about editing your page, I was new back then. scubadave 03:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Scubadave My first Fanfiction done. Check it out. Its done. The New Resident from New York. scubadave 04:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Scubadave Black Why does the Wiki look black with orange triangles? It's hard to see some things and it just looks bad in my opinion... [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 19:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Clash Hey Goldfish, Im going to add myself in your idea as a way you and i meet. If this is not ok with you just tell me. I'll change it. I'm using that part from Goldfish In Trouble. But im citing it under Scubadave Meets Goldfish. You are very welcome to edit it. scubadave 00:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Scubadave RE: RE: Black I like the concept of a temporary change for Halloween, but I was a little, er, worried it was permanently like that. But there was also the possibility that someone hacked it. But, anyway, when I typed this, the background was orange triangles. That isn't changed back yet! :D [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 11:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Fanfiction Clash Sorry Goldfish, I already started but I'll do what I can to change it as much as possible, on the other hand, you can check it out, if you like it or not, send me a message stating so. I'll do what I can to change it. The fanfiction is called Scubadave meets Goldfish. scubadave 21:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Scubadave RE: RE: Fanfiction Clash Oops, sent it twice sorry scubadave 21:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC)scubadave OMG I would have replied sooner Goldy, but my internet crashed for 1 FREAKING week. *sighs* I just got your message, so sorry, could you tell the people on here. That, and I'm adjusting to the new form of WIKI, i have no idea how it works. SO SORRY. DX ~DG NSFFB Fans Contest The NSFFB Fans Contest is here! Pick your favorite of the episodes you made, list it on the page (with a talk page link), and I'll judge the entries when there are 20. The winner gets a surprise! Banned If you're banned, you're only banned for that Wiki, right? Or all Wikis? That's not quite clear. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Add Category Hey! How come we can't add categories to pages anymore without going in to edit mode? Even there, it's not on the bottom, it's in "coded elements" that must be edited in source mode. Why is this? This removes all conviniences! Well, not all, but a big one! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 17:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Add Category Thanks! I'll wait it out. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 21:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Redirect How do you get a page to redirect? Thanks! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 18:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Becoming Known Hey Goldfish, how are you? Well, I need help on becoming more known on this wiki. Any suggestions. Thanks for reading! Scubadave (talk) 17:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) All right, but how do I get people to read my stories, there are thousands of them on this wiki! Oh and whats with "Ask me how to stop shipping?" on your signature? Scubadave (talk) 19:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) It's about Heinz Dude, can't you guys do something about Heinz, his stuff really freak me out. I've seen things, like Talk Pages, his page, etc... and the stuff is completely inappropriate for this wiki (tell him to try the Supernatrual Activity wki if there is such thing) seriously, demons, demonic voices and human sacrifices? I can't take that, and his story, I clicked on one, saw ''a few words and didn't want to keep going. Well, hopefully, you can delete those pages, and fix him. Sorry, if this might offend him. Scubadave (talk) 22:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ignore, Resolved I NEED HELP! User Box: PLESE! Rusty here! (talk) 00:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I Want The Back Ground Green A trend I think I started Recently, a great increase of pictures have been uploaded that are, alone, unrelated to Phineas and Ferb. This is most likely my fault, when. in Scubadave meets Goldfish, I uploaded a picture of the robotic suit that the antagonist of the movie Avatar, used to attempt to kill the main protagonist (I don't remember the names). Is this not allowed, because I remember the policy saying that pictures uploaded have to be related to PnF. Or is this less broad, and have to be related to the articles? Scubadave (talk) 22:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Community Messages Has Been Updated Why do I sometimes get popups with the above message? It goes to but there's no "Community Messages" there. Please help. Thanks! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- ''Roads]] 00:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) PS. That link might not work, but if you type that in the address, it takes you to it. The link editor said "Page Does Not Exist". A little help please Hey Goldfish, can you do me a favor? Please, can you leave this picture on Nan the Cowdog's blog on the christmas pics ? Thanks. Scubadave (talk) 01:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, a lot. Scubadave (talk) 03:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) We can't use bitmap images into Phineas and Ferb fanon, right? Is that right Goldy? I was trying to put a bitmap images putting into Phineas Flynn Airport, but i didn't work! Please tell me if it is right, but if it is right, i am gonna kill the person who made Phineas and Ferb fanon (Maybe Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh!) We can't use bitmap images into Phineas and Ferb fanon, right? Is that right Goldy? I was trying to put a bitmap images putting into Phineas Flynn Airport, but i didn't work! Please tell me if it is right, but if it is right, i am gonna kill the person who made Phineas and Ferb fanon (Maybe Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh!) Well, that's all. Bye! With Regards, Fazleyfadzil (talk) 05:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Fazley Bin Fadzil Categories To AgentGoldfish~ How do you create a category? I want to make one for one of my stories that has all sorts on created people and songs in it, so I wanted to create a new category. Can you tell me how to do that? ~Tayami Upside Down, Reverse Rainbow! Mr. President I think there should be a president elected every year. Two people would be picked, by the admins, out of many sign-upers, and people would vote. There would be two "parties," simply standing for them. You're Republican if your parents vote Republican, and so on. You have to be registered (which is ironic, considering I'm not registered). The president would be called President goes here (i.e. President Roads). That person would make "laws" (possible policies) if needed, and the admins could "veto" them. (Ironic. In real life, if admins were Congress, it'd be backward.) They would also stop problems such as arguments or vandalism, with admins' rights, just not the tite "Admin." They would only be allowed to, but could do more than, delete inapropriate pages, sort out arguments and block users found guilty, and other things. Maybe the people could vote whether or not to start this! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 22:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) NSFFB Ad Uh, I heard the Danville Times Issue 12 is delayed until Dec. 1st. No one's contributing. But me. Just copy this paragraph exactly... (Just fit it into the template layout.) A Hiatus in NSFFB It's the Roadgeek Wikian here, announcing that there will be a hiatus in New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! after the Christmas special, which is the Season 3 Premiere. I will be away on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki working on my new series, (with the most meaningless title,) What Not to do at a Stoplight. However, I will not be gone forever. NSFFB will still rage on! My Ben 10 series is still developing. I will occasionally come here to edit or fix others' grammar. Roads is out, peace! ---****--- Roads Well, Goldy, that's my article. Even in the hiatus, I might write another article in the Times. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 22:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) My Article! Did you get my times article, or did you not see it. I sent it to you. Just scroll up, because I know it's there! 14:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Block Here's a story. I went to the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki earlier today, and I tried to edit one of my pages. But, for some reason, I got a message saying I was blocked by Batking30, an admin there, for vandalizm. It was issued on the 20th and expires on the 23rd, tomorrow. I wasn't even on there that day! This is mysterious. However, I read on this Wiki's help that multiple people might share IPs. Please ask Batking why for me. I can't even leave messages! Thanks! 11-22-10 Colored Words I think there should be a policy against making real bright colored words on here, considering how light the background is. You have to squint or look up at the monitor (it's how all monitors work) to see it clearly enough to read it. Could you please make that a policy? It's as annoying as a Mary Sue! 11-25-10 PS. My text doesn't count! RE: RE: Bright Colored Words I'm not talking about all colors, just bright ones that you can't see well against the background without highlighting them. Let's just say you can, but it's not recommended. 11-25-10 PS. Go to NBC for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Operation:Category There's a new project here (and a Project Category)! It's Operation:Category! I'd like you to read it and advertize it in the Times. Snap Okay? 11-25-10 Admin For a Day Did you announce the winner? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] Edna Mode... and Guest. 19:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) What the H***?! Why did you get rid of my Leela page?! It had valid info!! Admin for a day Hey Goldfish, I'm curious, who won the Admin for a Day contest? Scubadave (talk) 04:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't tell people what the Grand Phineas Badge is, ok? [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 08:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! Thank you so much for choosing me in the contest! I know you and Faddy and Daisy probably randomly chose me, but thanks so much! Darth Platypus (talk) 22:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What's Wrong? The Wiki's acting weird for me. The Wikia bar doesn't appear at the top, so the login options appear at the top right. Also, the entire commenting section doesn't appear on blogs, and Templates are stretched out. What's wrong? Is this a Wikia glitch? The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 01:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC) NO! Goldy, ignore Faddy's message! Give out info on the Gold Phineas Patch! Please! Just a hint. (And one that makes sense, unlike Faddy's hints on Scubadave's blog about the Patch.) The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 01:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Sorry The Wikia problem is gone now. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 12:30, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Goldfish Darkskull Can I use him in an upcoming NSFFB movie? Thanks! The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 18:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Golden Smiley Hey Goldfish, what is a Golden Smiley? Scubadave (talk) 03:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Unblock I made the Sandbox Mess Wiki, and I'd like to know how to unblock. So, how? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 13:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Check this out. And sign up! Scubadave (talk) 02:13, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Last Thing Anyone Would Expect Daisy... I know this will sound weird, but I have proof, vandalized a page! An admin and a vandal cannot be one. This is bad! She removed content! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 23:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Competition Check this out. And sign up! Are you going to sign up? Please Respond. Scubadave (talk) 03:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) How Do You Know? I've been wondering, how do you know if someone is sockpuppeting another account? Is there a connection between one account and a sockpuppet one by the same person? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 22:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. Merry Christmas. Can i do somthin? Can i be the guest colum? I'm pretty sure that Danvill times is still there, right? I'll do somthing on ranting about how Phineas or Buford's romantic sides are tiny in canon or somthing.[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''ho Ho HO!]] 05:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) DUDE, YOU'RE BACK! How was your vacation? Glad to have you back. Scubadave (talk) 02:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hehe... I was the one who came up with the Vacation idea...I thought you were on vacation...I don't know why...lesson learned: never say something until sometimes falls out of the sky and tells you it's real. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Daisy said that on a message I saw. I Think.Scubadave (talk) 02:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Spam XD x 2,000! However, my dad says that spam (meat) isn't bad, it's just that people think it is. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 13:45, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yessss!!! Yesss!!! I finally out of school! Wooooo! Bring on the Vacation! Scubadave (talk) 02:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Adventure time on the crossover, can you add the Rainbow-unicorn on it? Deletion Day Is there an assigned day for going through the candidates for deletion? It seems the same pages have been awaiting deletion forever. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 03:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye Nothing more to say. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 01:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Help I recently made this wiki and I need your help maneging it or at least give me some pointers. Can you help?[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 01:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) New Template I created this Template... Tell me what you think. Scubadave (talk) 22:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do that, can you do it? Scubadave (talk) 00:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, AG, this is Tpffan5196 from the regular P&F wiki. I joined this wiki today! I also have another question. Is there a page about userboxes on the fanon wiki? I tried putting some up, but the only one that existed was the "Phineas and Isabella one". Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I understand. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal on the loose Goldy, there is an Unregistered Contributer who keeps creating pages and inserts gibbersh into them. Please block this UC. He is not stopping, even after I told this user. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Replacement I think we have a replacement for the old Hyper, previously in Compitition with Hyper, check out her page and contributions. Heinz: Baaaaaaack in Gimmelschtoomp, I always had to keep it real! Perry: 0_0 (talk) 13:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) You're late The stuff in the blog between me and Gurgy was already solved and forgotten about, so yeah, you were kinda late, and I am sorry I just hate SB so much. [[User:Scubadave|'''Yes!]]Finally got that signature thing down! 23:38, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture Here's the picture of Goldfish you asked me to draw: Sorry it's not colored! What I like about you is-GOOOOAAALLL!!!! 19:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Plz send ur answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''I am so happy Russell is gone for good'' 22:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Aliesha, Samantha, Ryan, Lisa, and Dolcita I'll make original pictures for them. But there are like, a BILLION pictures of edited Isabellas. Why aren't you attacking THEM, but you're attacking me? I feel that that's unfair. BTW, Aliesha isn't an edited picture of anyone. I made that picture originally. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I made original pictures of the characters. I understand now. I was just mad because there were hundreds of edited Izzys and I thought you were being unfair to me. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Categories Can I make the categories "Pages by Frederatorfan" and "Season 10"? Frederatorfan (talk) 18:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Can you restore the page It's Phineas' Birthday? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 19:29, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Best Userpage Alright, we can start now. There is practically nothing to follow, Start to design your userpage the way you want it! Ends April 3rd. Re: Comprimise Charming. Whatever just don't contact me for a while I need some time to think. I agree to whatever compromise. I never intentionally meant to do anything. All I know, is that soon, in the real world, I'll be facing much worse torrents of disagreements, which will actually be hate. [[User:Scubadave|'Phinabella: Give Up! It's time for you to throw in the towel!']]Shippings that pair Phineas or Isabella with anyone else: :-( 01:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Plus, I never wanted a complete ban, just a toning down. [[User:Scubadave|'Don't leave a message.']]Not until I change this sig. 01:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) That was certainly an experience that changed me, and Faddy's been thought the same thing. I can see why he's not a relaxed user. I can't shake of the remaining apathy of the event... [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Amazing Race Can u plz send ur answers- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Yay KND is now On Demand'' 23:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: A Concern May I ask you what I am doing wrong? Because I have a feeling I am being to encentric about Gurgy's 'departure' (if it reallt is so) I'm still ne at this... Revoke it then. I never see anyone in the IRC except you. [[User:G650|[[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'')]] (talk) Sysop Status I saw the message and...I resign, if it was only Faddy who decided to make me a sysop, then that probably favortism. Mind you, I would still like to be an admin, but I want it to be fair. Revoke me, and maybe someone will nominate me for the candidates for adminship. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 03:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What's done is done. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 03:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Almost forgot, you might want to take me off the admin template and stuff. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 03:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Nomination Guidelines You got all those from my comments, didn'tcha? :P [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 00:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Vanessa's Birthday What? I got that wrong? *psh!* NO I SO DID NOT! (In actuality, thank you for the correction. I was never good with these sort of things.) Fanfic What do you think of this? ""Goldfish!" Anthony yelled. "Yes?" Goldfish replied. "Get your army to shelter, back to base if possible!" Anthony panicked. "Why?" Goldfish asked. "Doofenshimrtz, he has some type of weather controlling weapon. I nearly got killed just now!" Anthony exclaimed again. "Ok," Goldfish said. THen he turned around and shouted to his army. "Come on guys! Let's go!" Goldfish took out a stereo and turned it on. Festive music blasted out of it. "Conga Line to the base!" Goldfish yelled.His entire army lined up behind each other and grabbed the person in front of them's shoulders. Then they all started dancing away. Lightning struck a block away and fried a car. "RETREAT!" Goldfish yelled. The entire army turned into a wave of hurried and frightened soilders. Anthony facepalmed himself. Well, at least Goldfish's army wasn't under any NP. " [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 23:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) There you go, sig changed! ( :D, I like the new addition..) [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 23:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ummm What is the problem of my Picture I just use LunaPic Photo editor I was Just watching the Policies Then i just watch the Good edit picture i Thinked that picture was Edit from LunaPic Photo editor. Elenasmith Smiles is Beautiful 04:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog On your "Picture Edit" blog, it says that you put the delete template on the pages with edited characters. If I make original pics and remove the edited pics, can you get rid of the delete template? Also, you and Fadhil think that I don't put effort into my edited pics. I actually DO put effort! If I make an edited pic, but it looks NOTHING like the original, is it okay to put, or should it be gone? I don't mean to sound rude or anything; I just wanted to know. Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I already removed the edited pictures last week. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) HELP Can u plz let this subpage http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaRox97/Amazing_Race_Legs/Leg_4 Be on http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaRox97/Amazing_Race_Legs thx- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison'' 20:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi are you the person to ask if I want to add my own charecter page - hungergames fan girl can you help me with something? can you help me with something,i know i really need to make another blog but i can't think of anything NASCARfan0001 (talk) 16:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Help Can u plz update some templates there here http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TotalDramaRox97/Let%27s_try_this_again Thx [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Doofenshmirtz is going down'' 21:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You know, I think we should have TD up to be a sysop. She really deserved it, and she has waited for years. But then she would also be inactive. Guys, give me a good user that can be a sysop! Danville times I think the Danvile Times looks really good. Can I join?Bubble gum is yummy! Don't judge me by my name. I hate Twilight. 05:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Alexa Doofenshmirtze Hi,Im sorry I didn't see your message. Contest I have not receved your entry yet. New deadline is a week from today TD 13:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Well Hi Hi Goldy, I'm a new user on this wiki. As I am, like, the biggest fan of it, I wanted to make a story about it, of course. Now, about that, I have a few questions. 1. Could my story have no fanon characters? I see that many pages here are characters, but in my story, I want to keep all the canon ones without including the fanon ones. 2. Could be use non-paf images to depict some happenings in our stories. In the policy, it said that pictures that aren't related to Phineas and Ferb aren't allowed in articles, but I find that kinda dumb and etc. 3. What stories are considered canon to this? If I, for instance, made a set of chapters of Phineas and Ferb and what they do the next summer holiday, would that be considered ok? 4. Could you please give me an example of a story page that is considered good so I can see what are the stories around here about? Thank you, --I am such a me (talk) 23:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! You were really helpful. I'll make my story whenever I can. --I am such a me (talk) 18:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete it Hey why delete my cousin's Article List of Mary wood cats that's unfair i should lists those cats but you delete it. That's very unfair ElenasmithI just wanna lay in my bed 04:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering if I could make pictures for Hyper's characters. Am I allowed to do that? Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! (talk) 22:15, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why was my teddy page deleted.There was nothing wrong with that. Kh2cool (talk) 17:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yomama12 User:Yomama12 keeps uploading edited pictures when he/she has been asked to stop. Please block him. We've waited years for this| ATSD IS FINALLY PREMIERING! 02:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) TDR Asks... Hmm, that sounds like it could be a newspaper section. Anyway, TDR, from the canon chat, asks why you blocked him from editing his own talk page. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Help Me! I need your help. May I go back on the chat? I really needed to say sorry for what I did. Please unblock me? Disneydude94 (talk) 22:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 (talk) 22:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Report sir! I have a screenshot that Planty is the one who say it first. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:TDR97 What actually has she done? You can block her forever if you want. It'll cost a lot, though. I would say three to six months is probably good. We've given TDR too much leeway before. (And yes, it is homicidal, homocidal implies that you're killing homosexuals.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{H3H3H3} 23:12, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Block Request Please block the following Unregistered Contributor: [http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.189.243.249 1] This user has been creating blank pages, and vandalizing pages he doesn't like. [[User:Scubadave|'"Love is a hurricane']]I am a tree... 01:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) TDR situation I don't think we should be so harsh on TDR. I mean if he SUCEEDES in suiciding, the police will trace us down here, and discover we were being harsh on him, and make them think that we were cyber bullying him. We would be ARRESTED FOR CYBERBULLYING! Our wiki will be practically killed because we were being too harsh on TDR. Think what we shuld do to avoid it. 15:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC)(aka Jisu offline) ^I doubt it..... -[[User:Maddyfae|'.....and that's why there are pumpkins.]](Talk) 19:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I create a template for the new policy? [[User:Maddyfae|.....and that's why there are pumpkins.]](Talk) 02:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Help ? Hey, Goldy, on Cain's page it won't show on the categories "Nan the cowdog's pages" or anything else I want there. All there is is "Fanon works's" "Males" and "Unknowns" and I tried to add the ones I want it won't show it. Help ? Thanks. It's me again, Nan the Cowdog ! I WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU STEEL PURPLE BABY BUGGY BUMPER'S ??!!!!!! 03:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) '''R n' R the page. the page Pair of Scootaloos is part of my fanon story and don't judge the summary by it's cover,there is '''a Phineas and Ferb characters in there.The page needs a little work,that's all.-PnFforever. Look uh don't hate me but I made a new version of the page you've recently deleted.I did some modification to the summary so that you will know that the PnF character are in there.So,uh,are we uh good.You won't mind wouldya?Oh uh,you won't mind if I use Goldfish Darkskull? Your friend: PnFforever Dear Agent Goldfish,I got trouble with my userboxes,I need your help Sincerily: PnFforever (talk) 18:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Please Ban Someone A user named Travisplatypus edited/renamed a page that I created called "Jeremy's Club Song/Candace's Death". Now all my hard work is gone. Is there any way that you can fix the page? And can you block Travisplatypus? Did Candace just jump over that fence? You had to take her to that vampire movie, didn't you? 14:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) wee need to talk come to the chat we need to talk Dear Goldfish, Back in the chat,you said that disneydude broke the rules,Can you tell me the reasons for why you delete his pictures and details on how he's breaking the rules.I need to explain it to DD cause right now,he's treating you like one of those copyright claimers.So if you had any answers,please don't get angry.I was only helping dd and to reason with him.Maybe he'll understand your reasons.I hope. ''P/S 'On the contrary,I like helping people. Sincerily PnFforever PnFforever (talk) 18:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I see,I know your intentions are good but right now dd hates you,I trally wish he understands your intentions.What Should I do?-PnFforever (talk) 04:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC)